


I'm Your Lucky Charm

by Eternal_writes



Series: Jaylos One-Shots [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: Carlos' soulmate charm is a cobra with the initial J. He's never been so confused in his life.Soulmate Charm AU!





	I'm Your Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> When you turn 16, you get a charm bracelet with a single charm on it. This charm represents your soulmate and on the back of the charm is your soulmate's initials. The charm glows when you finally kiss your soulmate for the first time.

Carlos never thought he'd survive to sixteen if he was being completely honest. His mother was crazy, and he was dirt poor. Oh and let's not forget that his mother liked to use her fists more than she liked to use her words. So yeah, he wasn't expecting to make it to this age, and he definitely wasn't expecting to get a soulmate charm either. He woke up to the sound of his mother screaming her head off as usual, his head was pounding with an excruciating headache as he scrambled out of bed. "Carlos, you'll be late for school, pup!" Cruella screeched. If there was one thing Cruella cared about besides chores, it was school. 

He grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs with terrifying speed. He passed his mother, who was taking a long drag of her cigar and she smiled at him. "Don't forget to do your chores before I get home!" Chores. The long list of jobs he had to do before she got home and kicked his ass. He slipped his arms through the straps of his backpack as he walked to the sidewalk where Mal waited for him with Evie, her soulmate. He gave them a weak smile before they all walked together to Auradon Prep. Evie's eyes widened. 

"Carlos, what's that on your throat?" Evie whispered softly. Carlos felt his own eyes widen in worry. It was his mother. 

“You know what that is Eve, it’s not a matter of what, it’s a matter  of how we’re gonna help him cover it up,” Mal told her. “You got any makeup or a scarf?”

”I’ve got some concealer,” Evie said, “Hold still C, we’ll get this all covered up,” She got the conclear out of her bag and began to calmly apply it to his skin until the bruises weren’t visible. “Got anymore?” 

He shook his head with a grateful smile. “Thanks Evie,” She smiled back, but her smile had an undertone of worry. The three of them walked to school in relative silence until Mal gasped. 

“‘Los isn’t it your birthday?! What does your charm look like?” She asked wildly. Carlos titled his head with a look of confusion before his brain caught up with her words. His head was still swimming.

Oh shit, it was his birthday, wasn’t it? He pulled back his sleeve hastily, and sighed in semi-relief when he saw the charm on his brand new bracelet that appeared overnight while he slept. The chain was red and gold with a golden cobra dangling on it. He flipped it over, not able to contain his curiosity. J. That was all. 

“Wow just J?” Mal mumbled, “that’s not much to go off of,” 

“Well, we just have to broadcast it in the inner on when we get to school then,” Evie said jokingly. 

“E, no. No way.” Carlos whined. 

“Just joking ‘Los,” Evie said with a wave of her hand as they entered the school building. The hustle and bustle of the school calmed Carlos’ anxiety. Evie’s voice quieted, “What’d you do to make your mother so mad?” 

“She gave me more chores than so could handle, and...yeah” 

“My mom could kick her ass for you.” 

“Who’s ass are you kicking?” Jay Jafar asked, wrapping an arm around Evie’s shoulder. Carlos bit his thumb and pretended to be occupied with something else. Mal shrugged. 

“Not anyone to concern yourself with, playboy,” Mal growled, “Get your slimy hands off my soulmate,” 

“Oh come on Mal,” Jay grumbled, “What’d I ever do to you?” 

“Well for starters you let the entire Tourney team hit of Evie and catcall her in the halls,” 

“I didn’t know that was happening, that hardly counts,” 

“You ditched me for Chad.” Mal growled. 

“Look, I can explain,” Jay said, “he supplies my father now, and if I wasn’t his friend, he’d stop. You know how much my father loves his shop,” 

“You still ditched me you asshole, and that’s unforgivable. Now leave,” Mal snapped, with a loud growl. Carlos bit the inside off his cheek. 

“Who’s this?” Jay asked, pointing at Carlos. 

“You’d know if you were still friends with me,” Mal mumbled, “Leave.” Jay pouted and walked off with his hands on his pockets. He glanced back only once to stare at Carlos before rejioning the crowd of Tourney players crowding Chad’s locker. 

Jay didn’t know much about Carlos, but Carlos sure as hell knew a lot about Jay. He was popular and ruggedly handsome with sticky fingers. He was also rumored to be quite cruel and rude. So Carlos made a point to avoid and ignore him. After Mal stopped whining and raging over Jay, Carlos headed to his first hour. Gym. God he hated gym. He hated it even more because of Jay. 

He also hated changing in front of everyone and always made sure he changed in the stalls or made sure he was late to class. Today was going to be the latter. He walked into the dressing room and nodded to one of the coaches, coach Aladdin. Al didn’t ask him why he was late because the answer was always the same. He woke up late or he lost track of time. Carlos hurried to his gym locker where he kept his track jacket and althletic shorts. He was in the middle of putting his shorts on when the door opened loudly and Jay sauntered in, also late. He grinned at Aladdin and mumbled a short explanation, “I was talking to Mr. Radcliffe about my evolution project.” 

Jay walked past Carlos and opened his own locker he grabbed his clothes and also began changing, giving Carlos a few glances. Carlos waited for the insult that was sure to come. “What?” Carlos snapped after catching the teen staring at him again. He couldn’t change his shirt while Jay was staring. Who knows what kind of bruises or scars marred his back that he wasn’t aware of? 

“Nothing,” Jay replied, finally looking away long enough for Carlos to change his shirt. Carlos slipped on his black track jacket, unaware that Jay had been staring the whole time without him noticing. He slipped his phone in pocket and walked out, followed by Jay a few seconds later. 

Carlos entered the gym where Li Shang was instructing the class, making them sprint laps around the gym. “Why are you two late?” He asked. Jay launched into the same explanation he gave Aladdin and Carlos scrambled for a reason. 

“I was modeling for Mal’s art project,” he muttered quietly as he fiddled with his sleeve. 

“Maleficent’s daughter?” He asked, Carlos nodded. 

“Alright then, join everyone else you two, we’re running the mile today” 

Jay grinned like he must’ve won the lottery. Carlos reluctantly joined the mass of students running around the gym. He was content with being left alone as they all struggled, to run, except for the Tourbey team members who were very fit, and Carlos himself. He had a lot of practice running awAy from his mother. He soon found himself in the front next to Ben, who gave him a sweet, genuine smile. 

Carlos smiled back. Jay, who was ahead of him, slowed down to join  them. “So you’re one of Mal’s friends,” Jay he muttered, “My replacement?” 

Carlos sucked on his lower lip, and searched for a safe response. He shrugged. “I don’t know,” 

Jay smiled, “It doesn’t bother me if you are, just tell Mal I miss hanging with her,” 

Ben watched the exchange with mild interest. “Jay, you don’t have to torture yourself to be friends with Chad you know, I could always supply your fathers store. My father loves it, so I know he wouldn’t mind if we invested.” Jay’s eyes widened. 

“You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course. I see how much you miss talking to Mal and Evie.” 

“Do you think she’ll even forgive me?” Carlos wasn’t paying attention anymore, and didn’t realize the question was directed at him until he looked up. 

“Yes,” He lied. Mal would never forgive him, but it didn’t seem safe to tell him the truth. Especially since he was surrounded by Tourney players.

“Holy shit thank god,” Jay mumbled, “thanks... uh what’s our name?” 

“Carlos,” They didn’t talk after that. Class went by quickly which was a relief for Carlos, who didn’t even want to be there in the first place. They all walked back to the locker room and Carlos checked his phone to pass the time as he waited for everyone else to get dressed. 

Mal: you’re so lucky I covered for you. 

Evie: what do u mean?

Mal: he told his gym teacher he was late because he was modeling for my art project. 

Carlos: I can’t change in front of them, Mal! 

Mal: I know, sorry. Just warn me next time. 

Carlos: ok, thanks mal

Carlos put his phone down with a sigh and set to work on opening his locker. He pretended to mess up the combination for a little while before he finally opened it. By that time a lot of his classmates left to stand out in the hallway. Only a few Tourney stars remained, and they were more than halfway dressed. His phone buzzed after he grabbed his clothes. 

Mal: I have peanut butter cups for u C. 

Carlos: u fucking goddess, I love you.  

He smiled at his phone and didn’t notice as everyone except Jay left the locker room. He entered the stall and got dressed quickly before going back to his locker and shoving his gym clothes in there haphazardly. He closed the locker and put the lock back on with a loud click and looked back down at his phone as he waited for the bell to ring. He absent-mindedly grabbed his backpack as he walked away from the lockers. Someone grabbed his arm, and he looked up, confusion clouding his eyes. 

“Uh, hi?” Carlos mumbled, looking up at Jay. 

“Hi, Carlos. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

”We’re talking right now.” Carlos told him. 

“Here,” Jay replied, pushing a piece of paper into his hand. “For when those bruises get worse, or you just need a place to crash,” 

Carlos blanched. “I have no idea what your talking about-“ 

“You do. I’m not stupid. The window on the first floor on the right side of my house is always open and unlocked. See ya around,” Jay whispered into his ear before he left the locker room, leaving Carlos standing there, clutching the piece of paper in his hand with his mouth wide open. That motherfucker knew. He knew everything.

* * *

Carlos was still shell shocked when he sat down next to Evie and Mal at lunch. “What’s up, pup?” Evie asked, picking at her salad.

“He knows,”

“Who knows what?” Mal asked.

“Jay knows about the bruises. He knows,” 

“How could he possibly know?” Mal wondered “How do you know he knows?” 

“I was late to gym and he was late too and he must’ve been staring at me when I was changing. He came up to me after class and gave me his address saying if it got worse to crash at his place or something, I don’t know. What if he tells someone?!” 

Evie smiled, “Mal look, he is nice. He offered to help Carlos,” 

“He’s still friends with Chad, Eve. If he drops Chad and helps ‘Los out, then I’ll consider being friends with him again. But I admit he isn't a heartless popular guy, he's not going to tell anyone C,” Mal silently passed Carlos some peanut butter cups as she talked. Carlos accepted them gratefully.

"Are you sure?" Carlos whispered, "What if he tells my mother he knows?" 

"He wouldn't ever do that to anyone," Mal told him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He'll keep your secret 'Los, that's the only thing he's good for." Chad sauntered over, with that look that told everyone he thought he was better than anyone in the room. Carlos rolled his eyes as he popped his last peanut butter cup in his mouth. 

“What do you want Chad?” Evie snapped, looking at herself in her small mirror. 

“What were you talking to Jay about, nerd?” Chad asked, completely ignoring Evie all together, “don’t think I didn’t notice, de Vil.”

”Nothing,” 

“Didn’t look like nothing,” 

“You wouldn’t understand, because your brain is the size of a walnut,” Carlos mumbled, licking the chocolate off of his fingers. Evie covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. 

“Go on, Chad. We’re done with you,” Mal growled. Chad hurriedly complied after Mal grabbed a plastic knife and wielded it like a weapon. Jay soon took his place. “What’s up you three?”

“I’m currently plotting your demise. Leave,” Mal mumbled. 

“Don’t mind her Jay.” Evie told him, “Chad was being sassy with Carlos and now she’s pissy.” 

“What’d he say?” Jay asked, looking suddenly worried. 

“He asked me about why we were talking in gym and I told him he wouldn’t understand because he has a brain the size of a walnut.” Carlos supplied. 

Jay smirked before saying, “About that...do these two know about...?” 

“We do. I covered up a particularly big bruise with concealer this morning,” Evie said. 

“Eve!” Mal snapped. “Why’d you tell him that?”

”Because he already knows, there’s no point in hiding it.” 

“It’s fine, M” Carlos told her, even though it wasn't. Too many people were figuring out his secret these days. 

* * *

After school, Carlos’ day was just beginning. His list of chores was longer than usual and his mother was going to be home early. He rushed to finish them, in vain. An hour or so after he got home, he heard the familiar loud rumble of her car as she pulled into the driveway. A sound he’d learned to dread by five years old. His hands were shaking as he swept the kitchen floor. He only had two chores left, but he hadn’t been fast enough. The door creaked open as Cruella de Vil walked through the doorway, Carlos could already smell the smoke as she walked through the house. Carlos put the broom up as she walked into the kitchen. "Are all your chores done, pup?" She asked, her tone too sweet.

He hesitated to answer, she already knew he hadn't finished on time. "No, they're n-not," Carlos balled his hands into fists and looked up at his mother, who was unnaturally tall in her heels. The sound of her taking a drag of cigarette was loud in the silence that suddenly fell. Cruella grabbed his hand and pressed her cigarette into his pale skin. Carlos flinched back from the stinging pain, but she didn't let go. 

"Dear little Carlos," Cruella crooned. "You know what happens when you don't finish your chores. Mommy gets very angry, you know that right?" Carlos nodded as she finally withdrew her cigarette. She threw the cigarette on the floor and walked calmly over to the couch. She grabbed a glass vase and threw it on the ground. "Get over here and clean this up." 

"Yes ma'am," Carlos whispered as he got to his knees to pick up the glass with his hands. He could feel the freezing cold of her gaze as he picked up the glass carefully, so he didn't cut himself. Suddenly he was thrown the ground, his face slamming into the glass pieces on the floor. Cruella's heel dug into the back of his head, until she finally lifted her heel up and sighed at him. "Go to your room," She demanded.

Carlos lifted his head cautiously and got up once he was sure his mother wasn't going to slap him. He retreated to his room and looked around for a mirror to see the extent of his injuries. Finally after rifling through all of his mother's fur coats, he found one. He lifted it up to his face and winced. He face was cut up in many places from the glass, and he looked like an absolute mess. His hand trembled as he lifted his hand to the glass pieces sticking out of his skin. He grit his teeth as he grabbed a piece and took it out. He jumped as his bedroom window opened, and Mal climbed inside. 

"Hey pup! How was- oh holy shit what happened to your face?!" Mal asked, carefully walking over Cruella's furs. 

"My mother happened," Carlos snapped. "Help me get the glass out," 

"Okay," Mal said gently, "You got any tweezers?" 

"On the floor somewhere," Carlos told her. She nodded and looked around for a few minutes before coming back over to him. 

"Hold still, C," Mal told him as she used the tweezers to pull all of the glass out. After that was done, she curled up on his bed and drew him close. "G'night C," Carlos smiled. 

* * *

Jay was eager to see Carlos the next day. He couldn't explain why, but he couldn't stop thinking about Carlos, the small petite boy with too many scars. He stayed up all night worrying about him, wondering if he was hurt or suffering at the hands of whoever was giving him those scars and bruises. He was actually excited to go to school and see him. He scanned the halls for Mal, because she had more of a presence than Carlos did. He was the type that went easily unseen whilst Mal was impossible to miss. He grinned as his eyes finally landed on Mal, who was actively not looking at him. 

Next to her stood her girlfriend and Carlos. Jay could feel his heart beating faster the longer he stared at the smaller teen. Was he okay? Evie seemed to be fussing with him more than usual, and he was hiding his face in his locker like a weirdo. 

Jay took a step towards them when Chad appeared out of no where. “Hey Jay, I noticed you talk to Cruella’s son a lot these days. What are you hiding?” 

“Nothing, Chad.” Jay grumbled, walking over to his locker in defeat. With Chad on his tail like this, he could t talk to Mal and make amends.

”Maybe it’s not you hiding anything, maybe it’s Carlos...am I right?” Chad wondered aloud, “he seems like the type to keep nasty little secrets don’t you think?” 

Jay glared at Chad as he opened his locker, “What does it matter to you Chad. You don’t care about anyone.” 

“I care when one of my teammates is distracted.”

”Chad back off,” Ben snapped, appearing out of thin air. “Jay can hang with anyone he wants, he’s not distracted, he’s reconnecting with old friends.” Chad glared as Ben took him by the arm and dragged him off, finally giving Jay the chance to talk to Carlos. Except he wasn’t there. Neither was Mal, but Evie remained, putting her backpack in her locker. 

“Hey Eve’s where’d Mal and C go?” 

“Don’t tell anyone, but we're skipping today, we’re meeting up in the library. Mal went to drop off her project and Carlos went to the bathroom, we’re gonna meet up in the library after the first bell rings, care to join us?” 

“Hell yeah, I’ve got nothing better to do,” 

“Sweet! What was Chad talking to you about? You both seemed pretty pissed I was worried you were about to fight until Ben dragged him away.” 

“Chad thinks Carlos might have a secret,” Jay told her, “So I tried to get him off C’s trail”

”Shit. We’re going to have to be extra careful around Chad now,” 

“Yeah,” 

“Come on Jay, let’s go, the bells about to ring and I want a milkshake,” Jay followed her into the library where Mal and Carlos were talking in hushed voices. 

“Mal stop touching them, your making it worse,” Carlos whispered. Jay grimaced as he got a good look at the younger boys face, it was filled with angry red cuts, of all shapes and sizes. Rage tore through Jay as he got closer and saw the bruise on Carlos’ forehead. Jay grabbed Carlos’ jaw and made the teen look at him.

”Why didn’t you come to my place? I could’ve fixed you up,” 

“Who would go to _you_ for help?” Mal growled “He’s completely capable of taking care of himself. And no one trusts a thief anyway,” 

“Mal-“ Evie began. 

“He is! He does nothing but steal lie, trick, and deceive!” Mal exclaimed, anger seeping into her voice. 

"A day ago you said he was good for keeping secrets, why so much hate now?" Carlos asked. 

"Because he completely ignored us this morning and didn't even talk to us like he did yesterday! He's cunning like a snake. A cobra even, just like his father."

"That's because Chad asked me if Carlos was keeping a secret." Jay snapped, crossing his arms. 

"Wait, _what?_ What'd you tell him?" Carlos blurted, locking eyes with Jay. 

"Nothing." Jay replied, "I just asked him why he was so interested, because usually he doesn't care. According to him it's because I'm bring distracted by you and not focusing on Tourney, which is not at all true, I still love Tourney. He just thinks you're stealing me away from him, that part is true. Ben said he'd supply my dad's store just so I could stop hanging out with Chad because he knew it was torturing me not being friends with you, Mal." 

Mal glared him for a moment, before he features mercifully softened, "You're forgiven, just keep Chad off of C's trail, because that's the last thing we need." 

"Agreed," Jay said. "Now where are we gonna hang for the rest of the day?"

"My place." Mal told him, looking at him with an emotion he couldn't quite place. "Let's get going, my mom has some potions that can cover up your gashes." 

"Oh, sweet," Carlos smiled, "Can we get milkshakes on the way?"

"Yeah sure," Evie replied excitedly. The four of them snuck out of the school, and entered the hustle and bustle of the city, bought some milkshakes.

Jay smiled as the four of them headed for Mal’s expensive, overpriced manor. It Victorian gothic with amazingly grotesque gargoyles. It was slightly scary, but Mal’s mother was the opposite. She was beautiful and surprisingly kind for the daughter of a dark fairy. Maleficent never once dabbled in the dark arts, and was actually referred to as the most benevolent, and unique dark fairy, but compared to humans standards, she wasn’t particularly nice. Jay visited this manor everyday during freshman year, when his father was still drinking and going on and on about getting investors and suppliers for his store. It was a sanctuary from his father, but now that his shop was doing well, Jay's home life had improved in leaps and bounds. He was lucky enough to find an investor. Chad Charming's father. Chad was the reason behind that, and the reason Jay gave up being friends with Mal and Evie. He ached every second of everyday to be friends with them, but Chad didn't allow him to be friends with them. Jay found it barely tolerable, and survived the majority of this year avoiding them. Until something ignited his heart. Made him want to give up a safe home. Carlos de Vil. He couldn't explain it. 

As the four of them walked down the gravel trail leading to the two huge front doors of Maleficent's manor, Jay stared at Carlos as he and Evie talked in hushed voices as they walked. He was really fucking pretty, with his frosted white hair with dark roots. His dark, doe eyes and pale skin. Is this what love was? It had to be.

* * *

Jay was watching TV when Carlos crawled through the window. He smiled at his unexpected guest, as Carlos closed the window. And then he collapsed. Jay launched himself to his feet and assessed Carlos. He tore off the boy's black and white jacket. Beneath the jacket he was wearing a tank top with a paw print on it. It looked an awful lot like the paw print charm on his bracelet. CDV was ingrained on the back. Fuck, how hadn't he figured this out? Maybe his brain was too occupied with his life, rather than finding his soulmate. That was perfectly plausible. Right? 

Carlos groaned, and put a hand onto his forehead. Jay gave him a shaky smile. "Dude, you scared me. You passed out right in front of my window," 

"Sorry," Carlos mumbed with a smile. He moved to sit up, and hissed. "Shit, that hurts." He looked at his shoulder, and Jay followed his gaze and bit his lip. A huge glass shard was imbedded in his shoulder, and the surrounding area. Carlos had a few shard in his back as well. 

"Hold still Carlos," Jay said softly. "I'll go get some first aid supplies," Jay went into the bathroom and emerged a few seconds later with a lot of bandages, gauze and anti-bacterial wipes. Carlos had laid back down, his hand on his wound around the shard of glass to slow down the blood flow. "I'm back," Jay whispered. 

"Hah, I missed you," Carlos muttered. Jay smiled softly. 

"I'm gonna help you sit up so I can pull the glass out okay?" 

"That'd be great," Carlos mumbled. Jay grabbed both of his hands and pulled him up into a sitting position. "I'm getting blood all over you," Carlos commented, an apology on his lips. 

"It's okay," 

"There's a cobra on your clothes," Carlos said seriously as Jay prepared himself to yank out the glass. Before Carlos could say anything, Jay pulled it out and placed gauze over the wound and applied direct pressure. " _Fuck_ , Jay!" Jay wrapped the bandage around his arm tightly before moving on to his back.

"Sorry babe" Jay told him with a smile as he lifted up Carlos' shirt. Carlos tensed. "Relax, I've seen all this before, remember?" Jay watched as all the tension melted from Carlos. Jay set work, pulling the other shard out of his back and covering the wounds with bandages, "Feel better?" 

"Yeah, thanks," Carlos replied, looking at him over his shoulder. Jay took the opportunity and kissed him. Full on the lips. He could feel Carlos' lips twitching up into a smile before the kiss deepened. They pulled apart, to catch their breath, until light caught their eyes. Light coming from their bracelets. 

"I guess we're soulmates?" Carlos wondered aloud, looking fucking ecstatic. 

"Thank god," Jay said before tackling Carlos with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP XXXTENTACION you are remembered and loved :)


End file.
